Picking Up the Pieces?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set in series 7. Can Lucas help Ros deal with the aftermath of a case that got a little too close to home? Her time undercover with the bank has affected her more than the rest of the team thinks. Can Lucas be there when all Ros wants to do is push everyone away?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. No copyright infringement intended nor should any be inferred. All characters belong to Kudos, BBC television and the actors that played them. This story is set in series 7 and is purely Ros and Lucas - the aftermath of the episode where Ros was undercover in the bank. Also I've never written Ben Kaplin before so I thought I would try. This will be a two-part story.**

**Recovery**

It was raining when Ros finally got back to the Grid. The rest of the team were still huddled over various computers, dealing with the inevitable wind up of a successful operation. She sighed heavily knowing that because Lucas and Ben were there within seconds she was still alive. Jo handed a folder to Ben as Lucas walked towards her holding a coffee.

"Ros."

"Where's Harry?"

"Last minute call to Whitehall. Apparently Blake is about to implode."

"When isn't he?" Lucas smiled as he handed Ros the mug of coffee.

"It's not machine and you look like you need it."

"I'm fine." She closed her eyes as her hands wrapped around the hot cup, savouring the warmth it gave her. "It was a job. We stopped the British Economy from collapsing. We did what we were supposed to do."

"Yeah." Lucas smiled. "Yeah we did. But at what cost?"

Ros turned on her heel and headed towards Jo's desk, eager to put the case behind her and move onto the next. If she ignored Lucas' good natured concern then she didn't have to face what had happened or how she felt. If she ignored it long enough it would fade from memory; simply an unsavoury event in what was otherwise a very succesful op. She had lived through operations where things happened. It wasn't the end of the world. She kept her face neutral as Ben walked towards her.

"Ros."

"I want the case report ready to give to Harry by tonight."

"Halfway done already." Ben stated. Ros nodded as Jo frowned.

"Problem Miss Portman?"

"No." Jo frowned. "Ros, are you alright?"

"Of course." Ros smiled slightly. "I'm always alright. Jo, can you have the report into Meynell's financial records ready as soon as?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Ros turned back to her own desk and buried her head in paperwork, studiously ignoring the concerned looked between Malcolm and Connie.

#################

It was dark when Harry finally returned to the Grid to see half his team still there. He was exhausted and couldn't help but glance at Ruth's abandoned desk. Even after all this time no one had claimed her workspace. Pinching the bridge of his nose he walked to his office and threw his suit jacket on the battered old red sofa in the corner of his office. He smiled slightly as he realised there were two typed reports on his desk waiting for him. Before any of his team could approach him he walked back onto the main Grid.

"Right." He watched as all eyes fell on him. Lucas hastily dropped the chocolate donut he was eating as Ros smirked. "Thank you all for today. I'll deal with the reports but I think you all have homes to go to? Yes? I'll see you all here tomorrow first thing for the official debrief. Ros? A word if I may." He walked back into his office as Ros pushed her chair away from her desk. She felt sick, knowing he would want to know what really happened with her and Meynell in the office; not the sterilised version she had put in her report.

"Pub?" Ben asked. Malcolm shook his head.

"Not tonight." Malcolm's eyes fell on Lucas as the new boy watched Ros walk into Harry's office and close the door behind her.

"I could do with a drink." Connie decided. "Jo?"

"No." Jo sighed. "I think I'm just going to go home and watch rubbish chick flicks and soak in the bath."

"Need any company?" Ben smiled cheekily. Jo raised an eyebrow.

"No." She smirked. "I can work the DVD player all by myself. What about you? Lucas? Are you going to the pub?"

"Not tonight." Lucas sighed. "I'm going to finish up here and go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes of course." Malcolm got the hint immediately and began ushering the remaining spooks from the Grid. As he passed Lucas' desk he rested a hand on his shoulder. "She isn't as hard as she would want us to believe. I've known Ros a long time. The Ice Queen image she likes to portray is just that." He waited as the younger man nodded, his eyes never leaving Harry's office.

##################

"You specifically told me there was no gun." Harry held her gaze. Ros shrugged her shoulders.

"I know."

"Why?"

"I had to make you believe I was safe. The operation depended on you not wavering. If you believed I had a gun to my head you would have. Anyway, the look on his face when he knew I was not scared was priceless." She smiled as Harry shook his head.

"Is this about Adam?"

"What?"

"He had a death wish, you think you have to have the same to be Section Chief?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She snapped, her eyes narrowing. "It was about getting the job done."

"And was it about getting the job done the night you went back to his flat?" Harry watched as the colour drained from her face.

"That was uncalled for." Ros spat. "And don't tell me you've never been in a compromising position when you were in the field."

"Ros."

"Nothing happened. If it had I would have written it in my report."

"Are you ok? That's all I want to know. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Harry." Ros smiled. "I am always fine."

####################

A/N more soon. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Insomnia**

Lucas stared at the ceiling, knowing sleep would not be easy to come by. The case had gone well but he couldn't shake the memory of running through the corridors, slightly ahead of Ben. The fear that had twisted his gut had been real, even if Ros had berated him and Ben for worrying over nothing. He shook his head sadly as he swung his legs out of bed, even after six months back in the UK he preferred to sleep on the sofa or the floor. Deciding on a cup of tea he headed towards the kitchen.

"Ros." He sighed before grabbing his jeans and jacket and heading out into the night.

#########

Ros switched the television on and slumped on the white leather sofa. She stared at the screen, annoyed at the inane newsreader outlining the sudden turn of events in the financial world. She shook her head and picked up the remote control. A quiet knock disturbed her from her thoughts. A glance at the clock left her cursing before walking to the front door.

"Lucas."

"Are you ok?" He searched her face for any break in the mask. He wanted to know if there really was a chink in the Ice Queen armour.

"Lucas, it's late. Go home." She stepped back ready to close the door when Lucas rested his hand on the door frame.

"No. I am worried about you."

"You don't need to." Ros narrowed her eyes. "There are more important things to worry about. How we are going to clear that mountain of paperwork being one of them."

"I don't think there is." He stepped past her and walked into the flat. Ros swore and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want? Did Harry send you?"

"No." Lucas pulled a face. "What has Harry got to do with this?"

"Nothing. Just he had an unusal interest in my welfare."

"Maybe he has reason to be. I'm not here because Harry sent me." Lucas turned to face her. "I am here because I am worried about you. We can all work out what happened when you went back to Meynell's flat."

"MI 5 do not run honey traps." Ros narrowed her eyes. "And I am not exactly honey."

"I know the official line and Ros, stop putting yourself down. Any straight man would.."

"Leave it Lucas." She snapped as he ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"You are part of a team. You know that? You don't have to do everything on your own." He snapped. Ros raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic outburst. "Since I got back I have watched you try to hold everything together. Not everyone can do what you do but no one can keep it up for twenty four hours, seven days a week."

"It's time you went home."

"Ros." He stared at her. "I know you think you are indestructible but you're not. No one is."

"Thank you for the psychobabble." Ros hissed. Lucas sat down, making it clear he was going nowhere.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her. Ros rolled her eyes.

"You're right, not everyone can do what I do. Make the decisions I make, that I have to make and I wouldn't wish some of those decisions on the worst of my enemies and there are a few." She sat next to him, almost shaking with anger. "But I am fine."

"Have you slept?"

"Lucas?"

"Had something to eat?"

"You sound like my mother."

"Well? I know I haven't."

"That's your problem."

"Ros." He rested a hand on hers as she flinched. He sighed before pulling his hand away. "You do have friends, you know that?"

"Lovers leave, friends annoy and family mess with your head."

"I've heard you say that before." He smiled wryly. "But I don't believe it. You care. That's why you do what you do. It's why you put yourself in a position no one else could."

"MI 5 do not run honey traps." Ros hissed.

"Oh spare me the corporate response. We all know it happens. It just shouldn't have happened to you."

"Oh and why is that?" Ros turned and faced him. Sleep now long forgotten.

"Because." Lucas held her gaze. "You are better than that."

"Am I?" She folded her arms across her chest and bit her lip. Lucas knew he had hit a nerve. Ros seemed to retreat into herself for a moment. Lucas nodded before reaching forward and brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, you are."

"Lucas, I." She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Of course you will." He nodded. "Just remember you don't have to do this on your own."

"I'm not like Adam." She blurted out. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I know."

"I don't have a death wish. If that's what you think. I've been dead once, not much fun."

"I am not going to ask." He smiled as she smirked at him. "And I know you are not like Adam Carter. You're better looking for starters." He kissed her cheek gently before standing up. "Please try to sleep."

"Lucas, we have to be in work in three hours, stay here."

"Excuse me." Lucas watched as Ros nodded towards the sofa."I want to guarantee you're going to be in work on time. That debriefing is going to be less than fun. I'd rather see a friendly face at the table. One that doesn't judge me."

"No one judges you."

"Not to my face, they wouldn't dare but I saw the looks from Connie and Ben."

"They just don't understand. That's all." Lucas sighed as Ros walked away, only to return with a spare duvet and pillow.

"And you do?"

"I want to." He watched as she handed him the bedclothes. "I want to try." Ros held his gaze for a moment before nodding and walking back into her own bedroom. Sighing quietly to herself she couldn't help but think maybe, just maybe she had been wrong about friends.

"######################

A/N Not sure about the ending. This may prgress to a 3 parter but I doubt it as no one seems that bothered. Just wanted to write something that wasn't exclusively H/R. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Morning.**

Ros opened her eyes, surprised she had slept at all. For a moment it was just like any other morning after the completion of a successful operation. Her nerves were wired and she knew that the adrenaline would wear off leaving her and the rest of Section D exhausted and waiting for the next drama to happen. She sighed heavily as she realised Lucas was still asleep on her sofa. She swung her legs out of bed quietly knowing that she had to face the man she had come to consider her friend.

############

"Connie." Harry stated as he walked into the Grid. The older woman looked up from her workstation, glasses on the end of her nose.

"Harry."

"Why are you always here so early? Is there something we missed?"

"Always so suspicious." She smiled slyly at him. "I was just tying up a few loose ends. That's all." She clicked off the computer before Harry saw Ruth's picture and the words 'DECEASED' emblazoned in red across the screen. Harry nodded once before heading into his office.

"Let me know when everyone is here. The sooner we put Meynell to bed the better."

"I think Ros already has."

"Uncalled for, Connie." Harry snapped. Connie narrowed her eyes wondering what the thin blonde woman had done to engender such loyalty from the men in Section D. She shook her head and decided she really didn't want to know.

############

Ros fastened the buttons on her white shirt and glanced in the mirror. Her hair and make up were as immaculate as ever. She stepped closer to the mirror, staring at her reflection. She knew she looked the same as she had the day before but something had changed. Berating herself for showing a weakness she walked out of the bedroom to find Lucas still sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Sighing heavily she headed towards the kitchen in search of coffee leaving him to sleep a few more minutes.

Lucas kept his eyes closed, knowing Ros was watching him. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her, remembering the conversation the night before. Ros was the boss. The Section Chief and second in command to Harry. If she was seen as anything less than that he knew it would kill her. Section D seemed to be all that she had; there were no personal photos in the flat, no real touches to show that anyone actually lived there. It was almost as though Ros didn't want the rest of the world to know she existed.

"Morning." He mumbled when he knew Ros was not going to say anything.

"Yes, it is."

"Coffee?"

"In the kitchen. You need to go home."

"Yeah." Lucas nodded as he sat up. "Look Ros, about last night."

"You need to change your clothes. If we turn up together with you wearing the same things as yesterday Jo will have a field day."

"You underestimate that girl."

"Yes." Ros sighed, knowing the younger woman had been through Hell and still returned to the Grid. "Yes, I do. Look about last night. About what I said."

"Ros." Lucas rubbed a hand over his face. "I need caffeine and last night you said nothing that I found shocking or difficult to deal with. And I stand by what I said."

"Which was what?" Ros frowned as she watched him.

"You are too good for that. You don't value yourself enough. Ros Myers has to be about more than Section D."

"Do I?"

"Yeah." Lucas held her gaze. "You do."

"Lucas." She warned.

"I know you love the work we do. I know how important it is to you." He watched as she remained silent. "But what about everything else? Family? Friends? I dunno television programmes, chocolate, radio stations. There has to be something else you care about."

"Lucas." Ros warned again. She knew she was on the verge of either bursting into tears or more likely tearing a strip off him that he wouldn't forget. "We have a meeting to get to."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"I'm driving." Ros decided as she threw his leather jacket at him.

"But?"

"But what?"

"What if Jo or someone comments on us arriving together?"

"Your heap of junk that passes for a car finally gave up and you called me for a lift. We're spies for pity sake, improvise." She rolled her eyes as Lucas smiled and followed her out of the flat.

#####################

Harry stood at the head of the table in the Briefing Room as Ben and Jo slumped in their chairs. Jo looked and felt exhausted. She hadn't slept; her dreams haunted by the now familiar nightmares that plagued her. Sometimes she wondered if it was even worth closing her eyes. Ben sat next to her in silence as Connie glared at him. She did not like the newest recruit, wondering what he had done to get a job in the security services when he clearly had trouble putting one foot in front of the other some days. Malcolm simply stared at the paperwork in front of him and kept quiet - thinking keeping his own counsel was the best bet.

"Ah thank you for joining us." Harry snapped as Ros and Lucas walked in. Lucas raised an eyebrow as Ros remained completely impassive before taking up her regular position leaning against the wall.

"Blame that excuse for an automobile Lucas drives. Seems I am a glorified RAC these days."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Lucas countered. "Better looking than the last guy who failed to fix my car."

"Transport issues aside, can we get on?" Harry barked. Ros couldn't help but wonder about the look in Lucas' eye. Something was different about the way he looked at her and she had no idea what. The thought was a little disconcerting. She turned back to Harry as the room fell silent once more.

"So? What did the Chancellor have to say for herself?"

"Apparently this time the UK has narrowly avoided economic disaster."

"Well, if she can't do her sums." Ros shrugged.

"Indeed." Harry smiled slightly. "Anyway, once again crisis averted. I want all outstanding paperwork on my desk by the end of today." The remaining spooks got to their feet aware that Harry was effectively calling the meeting to a close. Ros reached the door last of the group just as Harry called her back.

"Ros."

"Yes." She was dreading what he would say next.

"Close the door."

"Harry?"

"Meynell gave the police his statement. He has said nothing about you spending the night with him."

"Probably because there really is nothing to tell."

"Indeed." Harry smiled, gladly believing the lie. Ros slipped out the room to find Lucas waiting for her. She nodded once, relieved to see a friendly face before walking towards the main Grid.

"Ok, Lucas what have we got on the threat to the trade conference in Belgravia?"

"Not enough." Lucas sighed. "Connie says there is precious little chatter and GCHQ have basically told her to get stuffed."

"Can't blame them." Ros narrowed her eyes as she looked towards the older woman.

"You don't like her?" Lucas frowned. He had known Connie had been bitchy and judgemental of Ros but he had no idea if there was any other bad feeling between the women.

"What I think of her is irrelevant. I just don't trust her, and I never have." Ros turned back to Lucas as he nodded once. He knew Ros' judgement was usually spot on and he wondered if Ros knew more than she was telling him. He shook the thought before following Ros out of the Grid; it was time to move on to the next case but he couldn't help but wonder if Ros really could leave the debacle that was Meynell behind.

################

A/N Maybe one more chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Morning**

"The trade delegation from South America will be in London for three days." Connie stated calmly as the assembled spooks listened. Lucas frowned slightly. There was something about Connie that he had begun to distrust. He had no idea what but he thought he was beginning to see whatever it was that Ros had months earlier when Connie had joined the team. He also didn't like the way Connie looked down her nose at Ros and Jo.

"And we are certain the Israeli delegation are going to play ball?" Ben asked. Ros nodded.

"No doubt the Mossad goons will be in the background. We ignore them and do our job." Ros watched as Lucas smiled slightly. It was clear the Ice Queen mask that had slipped so slightly just a few hours before was firmly back in place.

"I dare say they are saying the same about us." Connie snapped. Ros narrowed her eyes and glared at her.

"Indeed."

"So," Harry began, sensing the tension in the room. "The reception tonight."

"What about it?" Jo asked, already dreading the answer.

"We will all be there. Malcolm you, Connie and Joanna in the van outside with Ben, Lucas, Ros and myself inside."

"How?"

"The Home Secretary knows we will be there." Harry stood and watched as Ros began handing out further instructions to the ever shrinking team. He shook his head wondering what the place would be like with Adam, Zaf and Ruth still there. He closed his eyes and pushed all thoughts of Ruth away from his mind. It was still just too painful. He had no idea if it would ever stop hurting to think of the petite brunette. "We will have full back up on this, it is highly likely not only will Mossad be joining us but the FSB goons that plague our streets will have an invite too."

"And what if we meet one of them?" Lucas asked.

"Well, there is no Cold War at the moment, not officially anyway." Harry smirked. "Keep a low profile. Our job tonight is to make sure that British interests are safe. That there is no threat from any outside agency. I know a certain Mossad operative is in the country. I'd like to know what he is playing at." The team got to their feet and left the Briefing Room. Lucas loitered in the doorway as Harry looked up.

"Lucas?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go on." Harry waited for the younger man to respond. Lucas sighed heavily.

"Have you noticed anything different about Connie? The way she is with Ros and Jo?"

"Connie has always been somewhat acerbic." Harry smiled wryly. "It is her way. I think she believes something happened with Ros and Meynell that she doesn't approve of. "

"It isn't her place to judge. Ros could have been killed. We both know she was lying about the gun. We both know Ros will put her life on the line before anyone else."

"Lucas." Harry smiled slightly. He was relieved Ros had someone other than himself looking out for her. "Ros is a very capable woman. She is probably the best Section Chief I have ever had."

"I'm sure Tom and Adam would be happy to hear you say that."

"It's true." Harry held his gaze. "The only thing is Ros doesn't see it herself. Look after her."

"Harry?" Lucas tilted his head, watching his boss.

"We both know Ros isn't as tough as she would have us believe. And we both know her report on what happened with Meynell was what she wanted us to think happened."

"MI 5 do not operate honey traps." Lucas parrotted Ros' earlier words.

"No and I will never condone them. But we all know they happen. "Look after her, Lucas. Whether she wants you to or not."

#########################

Belgravia was one of the few places in London Lucas had never visited before. He tugged on the uncomfortable and annoying tie he had been forced to wear. He almost envied Jo and Malcolm in the warm and comfortable Ops Van parked in the lane behind the imposing hotel.

"Lucas." Harry handed him a drink. "As I thought there are several former Cold War operatives here."

"What?"

"A few old relics like me. Half of them will be here legitimately - probably left the service and went into business."

"And?"

"And I don't trust any of them. Ros?" He looked across the marble floored ballroom to where Ros was stood talking to a man Harry had dearly wished was not in the country. "Get away from him." Ros glanced up as she heard Harry's voice in her earpiece. She frowned slightly before ignoring Harry and glaring at the man in front of her. Harry swore.

"Who is he?" Lucas asked.

"Mani. Ex Mossad, we've crossed paths before."

"When?" Lucas glanced to where Ros was talking to the man Harry seemed to dislike so much.

"A while ago. If he is here I suggest we find out why." Harry downed his drink in one and headed towards a middle aged man on the other side of the room. Lucas leant against the bar and watched. Part of him wanted to storm over to the couple and demand that the tall, swarthy man got as far away from his Ros as was humanly possible. Another part of him knew Ros would eat him alive if he even approached them. He sipped his drink and wondered just when he had come to think of Ros as his.

####################

"When did he get into the UK?" Connie hissed. Her eyes fixed on the small monitor inside the Ops Van.

"Who?" Jo huddled next to Malcolm.

"Mani." Malcolm closed his eyes. "I thought he was dead."

"Why?" Jo was clearly lost. "Has anyone seen Ben since we arrived?"

"He's behind the bar."

"He always ends up the barman." Jo smiled slightly. The newest recruit had been her idea and she had been relieved that Harry had trusted her judgement. Now she was beginning to wonder if dragging the young man into their world had been such a good idea.

"Why break a winning formula?" Malcolm smiled. "We need to know why he is in the UK. I dare say it has nothing to do with the Trade Conference. He will recognise Harry in a second."

"Then we get Harry out of there." Connie snapped. "Contact Ben or Lucas. Get one of them to create a diversion. Or Ros, even I am sure she can use her feminine whiles."

"Oh my God Connie. Let it go. She was in an impossible position. You may have done the same at her age. Give her a break, it's getting boring." Jo snapped. Malcolm couldn't help but smile.

################################

"What is such a beautiful woman doing here on her own?" Mani smiled at her. Ros felt her blood run cold.

"The same as you."

"Business." Mani nodded. "The bane of my life."

"Oh I doubt that." Ros glanced across the room to see Lucas place his glass on the bar. Harry was no where to be seen but Ben seemed preoccupied with the pretty red head that was flirting with him. Suddenly her blood ran cold as Mani rested his hand on her arm. She flinched away to see the indignant look that crossed Mani's face. Her pulse quickened as memories of the previous case filled her mind. Suddenly it was as if Meynall was in the room with her.

"You should have a drink, loosen up." Ros narrowed her eyes as she heard him speak, fighting to keep her mind in the present.

"No thank you." Ros stepped back slightly. Lucas had been watching the exchange from the other side of the room and finally decided Ros was not handling the unwanted attention as well as she would have done even a week ago. She looked slightly unsure of herself but as defensive as ever. He made his way through the crowd as the band began to drown out all conversation on the floor.

"There you are." Lucas smiled as he appeared next to Ros.

"Yes." Ros glanced at him. "Where the Hell have you been?"

"Sorry, got distracted at the bar. Business contact from my days in Russia. And this is?" He extended a hand to Mani. The older man smirked and stepped back, determined not to shake Lucas' hand.

"I am of no importance but I think you have some making up to do with your wife." Mani turned on his heel and marched away. Ros closed her eyes, furious that she had been relieved that Lucas had stepped in. She turned to face him before shaking her head and marching out of the ballroom.

#################

Mani stepped out on to the moonlit terrace and smiled. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket, aware that no one was paying him any attention. His contact would be happy that he had ruffled the feathers of the legendary Ros Myers. He had known exactly who the cool blonde had been when he had approached her; the photograph his contact had given him had been accurate. What he hadn't been expecting was the tall, dark-haired man that had approached them. The tattoos had snaked out from under his sleeves as he had touched Ros' arm and Mani knew he was up against more than the average corporate spook. He dialed the number of his contact and waited for her to answer.

"I have made my presence known, now you have to keep your side of the bargain." He smirked, aware his contact was in no place to argue. "I know the woman is alive and I know you have her location. It is time to live up to your side of the deal Constance." He hung up the phone and headed back in to the Ball. Just a few feet away the colour drained from Connie's face knowing she had to act. And fast.

##################

A/N more soon. This story has taken on a life of it's own. Always had a feeling Connie would sell Ruth out. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Who am I?**

Ros stared at her image in the mirror over the sink in the Ladies' toilet. She knew Lucas and Harry were still in the main ballroom with Ben working behind the bar. She felt sick at the fact she had needed Lucas to help her get away from the slime ball that was hassling her. Ros Myers was not a damsel in distress ever.

"Ros?" She closed her eyes and swore under her breath as she heard Lucas call her name through the bathroom door.

"What?" She pulled the door open and stared at him.

"The man that was giving you hassle."

"Harry?"

"No." Lucas smirked. "His name is Mani and he is ex Mossad. Harry knows him."

"I thought as much." Ros nodded.

"Are you?"

"Do not finish that sentence with the word ok. I am always ok." Ros narrowed her eyes. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so."

"I say so." Ros hissed. "What the Hell is an ex Mossad operative doing in London?"

"Could be legitimate." Lucas leant against the wall, relieved that Ros was now in the corridor outside the Ladies' bathroom.

"Yeah." Ros agreed. "And I could be Cinderella."

"Come on then." Lucas pushed himself away from the wall. "We better get back in there before that dress turns to rags." Ros rolled her eyes and walked past him into the ballroom.

########################

"Connie?" Malcolm turned to the older woman. "You look a little pale."

"Do I?" Connie snapped. "Maybe you should concentrate on getting Harry out of there and not what I look like."

"Indeed." Malcolm snapped as he turned his attention back to the monitor. Jo raised an eyebrow but kept silent. All she wanted was to get her friends out of the ballroom and find out what significance Mani would have in their lives. It was clear Connie was wary of the man but refused to say why. The older woman tutted before Jo looked away, concentrating on what the bugs Ben had managed to plant that afternoon were picking up.

#####################

It was almost sunrise by the time the weary spooks got back to the Grid. Jo slumped in her chair and rested her head on her desk. Ben looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet. Malcolm smiled slightly before heading off to make himself and the rest of the team some tea.

"I could sleep for a week." Ben yawned.

"Harry will want us back here long before that." Connie snapped. Harry raised an eyebrow before tugging at and removing his bow tie.

"Yes, because I am such an ogre. Joanna, take Ben home before he starts snoring. Has anyone seen Ros and Lucas?"

"Our fearless leader." Connie smirked. "I dread to think. Lucas is probably hanging off her every word or mooning after his ex-wife."

"Who's been sleeping in the knife draw?" Ben asked. Harry narrowed his eyes as Connie got to her feet.

"You should learn some respect." Connie hissed. Ben rolled his eyes as Malcolm reappeared. Connie stormed out of the Grid.

"Not staying for tea?" Malcolm sighed. Harry shook his head remembering another brunette that had asked that question so long ago. Malcolm rested the tray on his desk and sighed heavily. Ben took a mug and passed it to Jo.

"We are." Jo smiled at the IT boffin. Harry took a mug and rested against Lucas' abandoned desk.

"Can I ask something?" Ben sipped his drink as Harry began leafing through the preliminary reports and transcripts of the night. It seemed the bugs had yielded some very useful information.

"Of course." Harry didn't look up, assuming the question would either be in relation to Connie's behaviour or Mani's presence at the reception.

"Who's Ruth Evershed? Only I heard Connie mention her earlier."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. He had no idea why Connie would have anything to say about Ruth. He swallowed hard and forced his face to stay neutral.

"She was my best friend." Jo said quietly. "She worked here when I started, the Senior Intel Analyst."

"Was?" Ben frowned. "Connie has that job."

"She took over from Ruth." Harry almost whispered before turning and walking back to his office. Jo couldn't help but focus on the fact that Harry hadn't referred to Connie as Ruth's replacement.

"She died." Jo decided to keep Ruth's legend intact. There was no way any of them wanted to relive what had happened and she didn't think Ben would understand. At times she wasn't sure she did.

"Then why was Connie talking about her? I heard her on the phone earlier when we left the reception. I got the feeling Connie didn't like her."

"At the moment it would seem Connie doesn't like anyone." Malcolm sighed as he watched Harry close the blinds in his office. He knew his friend still missed the clumsy brunette that had literally fallen into Section D. He couldn't help but agree with the new boy. It was strange that Connie should be discussing the 'dead' analyst on the phone, he made a mental note to look into it as soon as he could.

###########################

The sun was rising over London as Ros stared out over the city. She loved London but hated it at times. The Congestion Charge, pollution, noise and horrendous traffic got on her nerves. She sighed heavily knowing that when she had been in exile in Russia she would have given anything to be stood where she was now.

"You must be freezing." She smiled slightly as she heard Lucas approach. "Harry said we can call it a night."

"It's 7 am, hardly night anymore."

"Good point." Lucas stood next to her, his hands on the metal railings around the edge of the roof.

"Go home."

"What about you?"

"I've some paperwork to finish. I still need to write my statement on Meynell's arrest. It would seem the police want to use me as a witness."

"What? Why? We have all the evidence we need to prove he has tried to end the UK economy." Lucas turned to face her, furious that she would be made to relive her time at the bank. Ros shrugged her shoulders.

"This is the clowns we are talking about."

"Ros. Come inside, you'll catch your death out here."

"There are many that would be glad of that." She kept her eyes on the cityscape in front of her. Lucas remained silent, he knew there was no way she was going to agree with him. He watched her for a moment. "I'm the Ice Queen, remember? I'll be fine."

"I know." Lucas watched as she gripped the rail a little tighter. "You just don't have to be alone. Not with everything." He touched her hand as she froze. He pulled his hand back and walked away from her. Ros turned to face his retreating form.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah." He turned and smiled. Ros couldn't help but return the smile.

"You don't know me. Not really." She held his gaze as the smile fell away from his lips.

"True." He nodded. "But everyone needs a friend. Especially in this job."

"Colleagues. I don't do friends."

"Good job I do then." Lucas held the door open. "Breakfast? The cafe across the road is open."

"Lucas North that is the best thing you have said all day." She followed him to the doorway. Lucas let her walk ahead of him, ignoring the comment about his old-fashioned ways. He was worried about her, but knew she would not appreciate his concern. Sighing slightly he had an idea Mani and Meynell were not finished with them yet.

#####################

A/N More soon. (so much for a two-part story eh?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Breakfast**

"Why would Ben ask about Ruth Evershed?" Lucas asked as he lead Ros into the cafe. The young waitress looked up and smiled at him as Ros took a deep breath.

"Excuse me?"

"He asked me who she was. Told him that I hadn't heard the name. I think he forgets I was out of circulation for the best part of a decade."

"She was our Senior Intel Analyst." Ros answered sharply as she took her seat. The young waitress was beginning to annoy her. "Connie took the job after the girl who replaced Ruth died."

"Died?"

"Julie was shot dead on her first day in Section D. Are you ordering breakfast or what?"

"What?"

"Lucas." Ros narrowed her eyes. Lucas smiled cheekily.

"Ok, ok." He turned to the waitress and ordered a full English breakfast, tea and toast. Ros screwed her nose up. "What? I'm hungry."

"That's not breakfast. That is a heart attack on a plate." Ros watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And toast is not a meal." He pointed at her small plate as the waitress set their food in front of them. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"I like my arteries as unclogged as possible."

"Ruth?"

"She died." Ros knew she was lying. She had no idea where the brunette had ended up but even the mention of her name made her feel incredibly guilty.

"No she didn't." Lucas shovelled a mouthfull of baked beans into his mouth. Ros pushed her toast around the plate. "If she was dead she would be mentioned occasionally. Danny and Colin were both killed."

"We don't mention them." Ros pointed out.

"No, not routinely but sometimes Malcolm will mention something Colin worked on or some story about bugging the American President. Adam mentioned Danny once or twice before." He fell silent as he saw the pain flit across Ros' eyes.

"Ok, but you keep this to yourself. Ruth faked her own death to save Harry. I don't know where she is. No one does but she's alive. Or at least she was when she left us. It's a very long story and another one I wish I wasn't involved with but I was. Harry survived. Why Ben asked about her I don't know."

"He told me." Lucas stared at his half finished breakfast. "He told me that he overheard Connie talking about her. That she hung up the second she realised he was there."

"I don't like the sound of that. She may just be jealous. Connie is good at what she does. Ruth was the best. It was what made her so dangerous to Harry's enemies."

"You think Connie knows she is still alive?"

Ros picked at the toast in front of her, seemingly oblisvious to how cold it had become. Other diners seemed to mill around her as she thought. Lucas sipped his tea, his eyes never leaving her.

"I hope not." Ros paused. "For Ruth's sake I really hope not."

########################

Connie tugged her coat closer to her as she walked along Oxford Street. The commuters and tourists served as an annoyance as she tried to make her way to the meeting point. She didn't like being ordered around but if she was to keep her legend in check she had to do as she was told. It had been years since the name Sugarhorse had been mentioned in her presence but she knew there was a very real chance Harry still had contacts. Her life seemed to depend on finding out as much as she could about it and framing her old friend. She smirked as she thought of Harry. He had been no friend to her over the years. Operation Renaissance had put pay to that. He and Juliet had worked well together, neither really notcing she had been turned during their trip behind the Iron Curtain.

"Good morning." She stopped in her tracks as she recognised the voice in the shadows.

"Yes."

"I was expecting you to be more reluctant." Mani stepped towards her. "After all, trechary is a serious business."

"I am not a traitor." Connie hissed. "I just want order restored. America and the UK have become the self appointed world police and I don't like it. Mother Russia has done nothing to cause the wrath of the so called major super powers in such a way."

"So? You are doing this to be fair? To restore order?"

"Yes." Connie stepped into the shadows, glancing over her shoulder once. "Yes, you know I dispise all you stand for."

"And yet, here you are." He smiled at her.

"Mossad must have been happy to get rid of you."

"Indeed, the feeling was mutual. As was my parting from my mother country. The Indian secret service is not as lucrative as the UK. Nor the Russian. I will remove your boss from his post. I will see to it that Hugo's name is not linked to anything. Now you must keep up with your side of the agreement."

"Yes." Connie narrowed her eyes. "I don't know where your precious uranium is. I am not privvy to that sort of information."

"No but you know who is."

"Harry will never tell me." Connie snapped. "And Ruth Evershed is dead."

Mani narrowed his eyes before grabbing Connie's wrist. "You want your Section Head and Section Chief removed I suggest you stop these lies. Where is Ruth Evershed? I know she is alive. You know she is alive but I want to know where." Connie nodded once, she knew the financial rewards for helping Mani would be enough to get her away from London.

"Here." She handed Mani a slip of paper. "Her last known location."

"Invisible ink." Mani smiled. "Good old fashioned tradecraft." Connie glared as he turned and walked away.

#############

Malcolm sat at his desk, relieved that the others had followed Harry's orders and left the Grid. Ben had nearly been asleep on his feet as Jo had half dragged him out of the Grid. Lucas and Ros had left minutes later, deep in discussion but seemingly unaware of his presence. He sighed heavily before he walked into Harry's office.

"Harry?"

"Go home, Malcolm."

"You're here."

"Why would Connie mention her?"

"I don't know." Malcolm answered honestly.

"She is safe? Tell me, Malcolm. She is safe?"

"As far as I know she is. Harry, don't torture yourself." Harry nodded once before getting to his feet.

"Things are changing around here. I dare say my days may be numbered but as long as I have you and Ros to look after the younger officers I can face whatever storms come my way."

"I'll be here, Harry. And Ruth is safe. I am sure of it." He turned and left the office, suddenly unsure of what he had just said.

#################

The sun burned the ground a cedar brown as she stared out of the window. The sunshine scorched the ground before lunchtime. Her hands wrapped around a mug of steaming hot tea she watched the little boy run into the pool. Strong arms wrapped around her waist. She tensed immediately, sensing his mood was as bad as the night before.

"Morning." She tried to keep her voice light, all the while wishing it was someone else holding her.

"It is."

She froze, his voice had took on the harsh almost ice like quality she hated. His hands tightened on her waist. She felt his fingers dig painfully into her skin.

"I'll make us something nice for tea." Ruth tried to placate him. He grunted his approval before stepping back and leaving the kitchen. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, knowing bruises would be forming on her skin; just a few more to add to the collection. Sighing heavily she stepped towards the kitchen door knowing no amount of wishing would see her back in London.

############################

A/N More soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer not mine

Secrets

"Lucas has gone." Jo stated as Ros met her in the doorway of Thames House. "The Grid is crawling with Internal Affairs and Harry is in the cells."

"I know." Ros glanced at Stan as they passed. The security guard looked worried, something which Ros was not used to seeing in the friendly, jovial man.

"Ros." Jo paused as Ros flashed her security pass and walked in the building.

"Where's Ben, Connie and Malcolm?"

"On the Grid."

"With the Goons?"

"And Dolby."

"Fantastic." Ros deadpanned as the Pods opened around them. Malcolm looked up to see Ros walking towards him. He glanced nervously at the blondes walking towards him and the man now sat at Harry's desk.

"Keep calm." Ros stated before Malcolm had a chance to speak. "We have done nothing wrong. Harry has done nothing wrong."

"They make it feel otherwise." Malcolm sighed. "They say Harry is a traitor and Lucas is in cahoots with him."

"Lucas is not a traitor." Ros hissed. Her nerves immediately on edge. She knew Lucas. He had always been there for her, there was no way the quietly spoken officer was a traitor. "He didn't spend eight years in a Russian gulag just to come home and betray us."

"And you and Harry vetted him." Ben stated.

"Of course." Ros snapped as Dolby called Ros' name. She narrowed her eyes before turning to see the older man walk towards her. "Yes."

"My office."

"I think you'll find that's Harry's office." Ros snapped as she followed the wiry man into the office at the back of the Grid. Ben and Ros exchanged worried glances as Connie tried to suppress a smirk.

################

The Russian sunshine chilled Lucas to the bone as he threw his backpack over his back and headed out of Moscow airport. He had promised himself that he would never return to the country that had taken eight years of his life. Eight years where the world had moved on without him, when his wife had divorced him and married another man. He closed his eyes for a moment as he heard the familiar Russian language all around him. The taxi rank outside the airport was depressingly empty as he headed towards it. Lucas narrowed his eyes and remembered why he was doing this. Harry needed him to find the truth. He had no idea what Sugarhorse was; or what it entailed but he knew there was a good chance if he didn't find out what it was a good man was going to prison for something he hadn't done.

"Lucas John North, once again you're picking up the pieces." He shook his head sadly and just prayed Ros was coping with the inevitable fallout on the Grid. He raised his hand and hailed a taxi. In fluent Russian he asked the driver to take him to a small B&B on the outskirts of the city and was relieved when the driver didn't ask him if he was a tourist. He needed to be able to walk around the city like a local. He had to be believed if he was ever going to find Marina or any of the other assests before it was too late.

####################

"This is a bloody insult. To me, to Harry and the team." Ros narrowed her eyes, her voice dangerously low. Dolby smirked.

"Harry Pearce is in custody and will be interrogated."

"And will tell you nothing. Because there is nothing for him to tell you."

"And you know this."

"Yes."

"Why? Is there something you want to tell us." He stated rather than asked. Ros was almost shaking with fury as she stepped closer to the aging spook.

"You really are a stupid man. Harry has done nothing wrong."

"Section D is rotten to the core." Dolby glared at her. Ros fought the urge to reach out and throttle the man in front of her. She glanced across the Grid when Jo began shouting at the man going through her desk. The look on Connie's face surprised her, the older woman almost seemed to be enjoying Harry's downfall.

"Something is rotten but it's not Section D and it's not Harry Pearce."

"Maybe not." Dolby hissed. "What about Lucas North?"

Ros turned and stared at him. Her temper barely under control. Dolby smirked as Ros held his gaze. He looked away before she did, unable to maintain the intensity of her stare.

"Lucas North went through Hell for this place. He is not a traitor."

"Where is he?"

"Undercover." Ros lied fluently. "Deep cover, I can't recall him without risking the lives of innocent people and I wont do that."

"Recall him."

"No."

"Ros Myers." Dolby glared. "That is an order."

"You want him back here? You find him." Ros turned on her heel and walked out onto the Grid only to be met by the concerned faces of Ben and Jo. Malcolm handed her a coffee.

"It isn't always fair, Ros. Being the grown up." She sipped the hot drink and barely nodded before she started ignoring the Internal Affairs officers and began issuing orders to what was left of her team.

#######################

Ruth watched as the little boy ran towards the pool. The sunshine almost burned the ground around the pool but she couldn't help but smile at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"Look at me!"

"Be careful." Ruth laughed. "I'll be making dinner soon."

"Ok!" He laughed as he dived in. She rolled her eyes, aware the boy wasn't going to take her advice. The water splashed over the side of the pool as she walked towards him.

"I mean it Nico. Your father will be back soon." Nico's face dropped as he looked up at her.

"Is he still angry? He was really angry last night."

"Nothing for you to worry about." She knelt down to him as he rested his elbows on the edge of the pool.

"He was shouting. I heard you crying." Ruth closed her eyes. The child was perseptive, if nothing else.

"It'll be ok." She smiled, despite the pain in her back and ribs. She knew he was still angry but there was no need for Nico to know that. "I'll go and start preparing dinner."

"Ok." Nico nodded as he watched her walk away, not for the first time wondering why Ruth was so sad. It seemed the quiet English woman was always trying to protect him from his father's worst tempers. It just didn't seem fair to him that she was left to pick up the pieces as George got on with the rest of his life.

################################

Harry stared at the wall in front of him. He knew how this worked. Sending Lucas into Russia had been a risk and he hoped Maria was able to help. He closed his eyes, knowing he had asked the young man to risk his life to help him. Now, as he waited for Ros to arrive he knew there was a very good chance he would have to compromise her too. Sighing heavily he looked at the locked door, knowing that one of only two people he trusted to help him escape the mess and find the real traitor was still picking up the pieces of what happened at the Highland Life job and the other a million miles away and hopefully totally unaware of what was happening. He just hoped, when they found the real mole, the real traitor he would be able to pick up the pieces they left behind.

#################

A/N Next time Lucas returns to the Uk. Ruth sees what she has to do and Mani returns. Can Ros, Lucas and Harry really pick up the pieces? Will Section D recover? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Breaking Inside**

Harry ran a hand over his face. All he could do was hope Ros had understood what he had meant. He had lied. Told her he was a traitor. But he hoped he had mentioned the word Renaissance enough for her to see through the lies. He looked towards the door as the thick set man that had 'interviewed ' him returned.

"Ok." The man sat on the chair opposite him. "She was not the woman I thought you'd call on to see. I assumed it would be your daughter or your girlfriend. We all know you're divorced."

"Yes I am divorced." Harry saw no reason to lie about the end of his marriage to Jane.

"What about Ruth Evershed?" The man smirked as Harry narrowed his eyes. He knew he had hit a nerve.

"Ros Myers is my Section Chief."

"Ah yes. Rosalind Myers."

"Ruth Evershed died several years ago. As well you know." Harry lied, relieved he still had the strength to keep up the lie. "Don't use her against me. There really is no point."

"Ah yes, that's true. I forgot. Another traitor on your team. Another one you didn't see until after she fell on her sword. You really know how to pick your team. First Tom Quinn goes on the wonk, Zoe Reynolds arrested and tried for murder, Danny Hunter murdered, Fiona Carter murdered and Adam Carter dead. Oh and what happened to Zafar Younis? Helen? Jez? All the others under your command that met their end. One may begin to think it was your treachery all along."

"No." Harry shook his head. "They were all serving their country. Helen, Danny, Colin and Fiona gave their lives for this country. You wouldn't know what kind of balls that takes." The crack around the head almost knocked him unconscious as he fell to the floor.

"I notice you didn't say the same for Adam, Zafar or your beloved Ruth." The man walked out the door as Harry closed his eyes. All he could think about was Ruth. He prayed the thug that had hit him believed the lie. That Ruth was as safe as Malcolm assured him she was.

#####################

Ros stared in the mirror. She felt sick. This was unbelievable. Ben was dead. Lucas was a million miles away and Harry was still in custody. She gripped the edge of the sink wishing Lucas was there with her. The heavily tattooed man was the one person that seemed to know when she was falling apart. There was no way she could let Jo or Malcolm see. Lucas was another matter. He was her friend as well as her colleague and she hadn't had many of them in her life. Apart from Zaf she reminded herself. She wiped a tear angrily away before splashing her face with water and leaving the bathroom.

"Ros." Malcolm looked up at her. "Connie has been arrested and charged with Ben's murder."

"Good." Ros tried to keep her voice steady. Jo closed her eyes as another tear slipped down her face. Ros took a steady breath. She had to be the strong one.

"Connie killed Ben." Jo shook her head.

"Unbelievable." Malcolm stated sadly. "Dolby called. I told him you were indisposed. He tells me in view of Ben's passing and Connie's arrest he is ordering Harry to be released in the next hour."

"Thank God." Ros looked up at the ceiling, willing herself to keep her emotions in check. Ben was the first person on the team to die under her watch. It made her feel sick. Adam and Zaf had been lost before her time as Section Chief and while she had grieved, this time she felt responsible. She silently wished Lucas was home but chastised herself knowing his presence would make little difference to the situation. It would only make a difference to how she felt. It seemed her friend was also becoming her anchor in a way Adam never had been.

########################

Ruth folded her arms and winced. Her bruised ribs causing her to gasp in pain at sudden movements. She knew the bruise would be there for at least a week while the pain of damaged ribs would be considerably longer. A car passed the house as she looked up. Cars were few and far between in her area of Polis. It was one reason she liked the place so much. While cars were scarce, black Audi's were almost unheard of. The driver seemed to slow down as she made her way back to the house, only to speed up and pass her when it became clear she knew she was being watched. Feeling sick to her stomach she made her way home hoping she was just being paranoid. That her life as Ruth Evershed was not about to destroy the life she had as Eliabeth Ruth Pearce. She bit her lip and shook her head, wondering if being dragged back into the world of espionage would be such a bad thing, she seemed to have cried more, been injured and heartbroken more since she left.

"I want to go home." She half whispered, knowing there was no one around to hear her.

################

"Thank you." Harry shook Lucas' hand as the bedraggled spook reentered the Grid for the first time since his encounter in Russia.

"No problem. I think I got the better end of the deal in the end." He looked around the Grid. "Connie?"

"Connie." Harry nodded.

"You know she warned me." He looked at the floor. Harry frowned, not following Lucas' line of thought. Ros came to stand next to the men.

"I sent Malcolm and Jo home. The girl is exhausted and Malcolm looks fit to drop."

"They need to rest." Harry stated. Not mentioning he was practically dead on his feet. "Lucas? She warned you?"

"The day I got back. Adam brought me to the Grid. Connie just looked at me as if she had seen a ghost. I gave her a hug and said something flippant like she was the woman of my dreams."

"And?" Ros narrowed her eyes, Jo and Malcolm had returned to the Grid, clearly ignoring Ros' order to go home.

"And she said she was the stuff of nightmares."

"Well, she got that one right. Thank you all for believing I was innocent."

"Harry." Jo tilted her head, her voice raspy from tears.

"Never a doubt." Malcolm squeezed the young woman's shoulder. "Good to have you back."

"I'll speak to Ben's family."

"Sir?" Jo looked up. "I'd like to do that." Harry smiled kindly at the younger woman. Lucas kept his eyes on Ros, aware that in a situation where an officer died on active duty it was either Harry or Ros' role to inform next of kin. Protocol still stood.

"Ok Joanna." Harry nodded. "I've been informed that he has received the DSO for his service. It was to be announced next week but it will stand posthumously now. It was for the work he did infiltrating that AQ cell and the arms dealers a few months ago. He could have been killed then, it is a tragedy and injustice that his life should be taken by someone we thought was one of our own."

"I'll never forget it." Malcolm shook his head. "That young man, the way he was killed."

"No Malcolm." Ros took a deep breath. "None of us will."

########################

A/N slightly non cannon version of the end of series 7. One more chapter and an epilogue to go. Lucas explains what happened to him in Russia and Ros and Ruth see their lives disrupted again. PLease review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Not That Kind**

Ros pulled on her leather jacket. She was exhausted. Jo had returned from talking to Ben's parents on the verge of tears. Malcolm had quietly ushered the young officer out of the Grid while Ros and Harry had discussed the nightmare Connie's betrayal had left.

"I'm leaving." Harry ran a hand over his face as he approached.

"Early finish? About time, you've earned it." She smiled slightly hoping that he was visiting Ruth. The newly returned spook seemed to have isolated herself from the team; almost as if she was blaming them for Mani finding her. Ros felt as though she resented having to return to London and could understand why.

"After this week. Ros, what is it?"

"I'm fine. Nothing a half decent night's sleep wont fix." Harry nodded in understanding. It had been years since he had a full night's sleep. He knew it was a luxury when you worked in the service. Now Ruth apparently hated him it would be years until he was afforded the luxury once more.

"Don't work too long."

"Me? Never." Ros raised an eyebrow as Harry smirked. Seconds later he was out of the Grid and Ros was once again alone.

#######################

Lucas frowned as he looked out over the Thames. He had wasted so much time and now he couldn't shake the feeling he had been duped. He had spent eight years of his life rotting in a Russian jail believing Harry had been the one that had left him there. The fact Connie had been the one who had orchestrated his capture had felt like a punch to the stomach._ Eight years. Eight years blaming Harry. Eight years thinking he had been the one who let me down, who hadn't done anything to get me home. And all along it was Connie James. Harry had almost sacrificed everything to keep him and the rest of the team safe; the fake video showed us as much._ He turned to see Ros a few hundred yards away resting her hands on the stone wall that surrounded the Thames. Tourists and commuters carried on around her, all totally unaware of how close they had all come to being blown to pieces.

"Ros." Lucas stated as he approached her. She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the swirling waters of the Thames. "Ros? Is everything?"

"I think we both know it's not." She snapped. "As much as we want it to be it isn't. Connie sold us out. Ruth and Harry were almost killed."

"I know, I was there." Lucas turned and rested his hands on the stone wall. "Ros."

"What?"

"She was right. I did blame Harry. I was convinced he either sold me out or didn't try to get me home."

"Who sold you that crap? You know Harry would never do that to any of us."

"Eight years, primarily in solitude." Lucas dropped his head, barely able to put into words the hopelessness he had felt at the time. "It warps the way you think."

"I can see how. But Harry? Lucas, really?"

"Connie warned me." He closed his eyes. "The day I came back. I told Harry what she said. Makes me feel like an idiot now."

"So it should." Ros turned to watch him. A flicker of pain shot through his eyes. "But then I didn't see it either."

"What?"

"Connie." Ros almost spat the name. "Mani I expected to turn out to be a waste of skin but Connie? She joined the service at 16. Worked her way up to where she was and then betrays everyone."

"She saved a lot of lives, in the end."

"Yeah." Ros nodded before turning away. Lucas touched her hand gently.

"Yeah, but she was wrong about one major fact."

"Which was?"

"You."

"Lucas." Ros pulled her hand away, suddenly aware of the people around them.

"No, she was wrong. You may not be an angel, Ros but you would never betray someone for personal gain. That's what she did. She betrayed her country, her friends. She left me to rot and framed Harry for treason."

"I know."

"Can't see you doing something like that."

"We all make mistakes." Ros sighed. "You know I'm not perfect."

"True." Lucas nodded before stepping nearer to her. "But you are not like Connie. You are many things Ros, but you are not like her."

"Oh and you know me so well?"

"Maybe not." Lucas held her gaze. "But I know you aren't her."

Ros nodded, her stomach churning slightly as she fought to control her emotions. She daren't admit that Connie's last words to her had stung, that she had silently feared the older woman was right. Lucas seemed to see through all that. How she didn't know. It seemed he had slipped under her defences in a way Adam and her only other ex, Jack Colville had never managed. While she focused on the Houses of Parliament opposite them Lucas dug in his jacket pocket.

"You owe me a drink." He stated matter of factly.

"No." Ros smiled slightly. "I paid for the last coffee.

"Yeah? So."

"So now you get to buy me another one." Ros smiled slightly as Lucas put his wallet back in his jacket. Smiling back at her he fell into step beside her and ushered her to the news vendor a few feet away that sold hot drinks. "And in a proper cup. One that smashes if you drop it on concrete."

Sighing and rolling his eyes Lucas watched as she smirked. His friend was back, whatever had happened with Meynell and Connie's harsh words had been filed away. The Ice Queen was back in place but she seemed to have thawed slightly.

"Come on then." He walked away as she glanced at the newspaper seller before heading after him.

##########################

A/N one more chapter to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Well, this is it. Thank you for the reviews. **

**Epilogue**

"Lucas." Ros sat at the small table in the café as he placed two mugs of steaming hot coffee in front of them. He appeared quieter than she remembered. He looked up and held her gaze. "Thanks, for earlier."

"It's what friends are for." He smiled as he lifted his mug to his lips. Ros narrowed her eyes slightly, unsure as how to answer. "And I know you don't go in for friendships as a rule. Jo told me."

"Ah." Ros glanced at the liquid in her mug and smiled slightly.

"Colleagues." She glanced back at him. "Colleagues are ok."

"Yeah." Lucas smiled back at her. "Colleagues are ok. Definitely but we're friends."

"Friends." Ros said the word like it was an alien concept. "That could work."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think it has been for a while now."

"Don't push your luck."

"I'm not." He held her gaze as her lips twitched into a half-smile. "Luck has nothing to do with it. Did you see Jo? Before she left?"

"Malcolm took her home. She spent hours with Ben's mother. " Ros closed her eyes. "Jo and Ben were close."

"Friends?" Lucas watched as Ros fell silent.

"Yeah. Maybe more than, once. I dunno." Ros fell silent remembering the young man whose body she had found days earlier. So much had changed since then. Connie's treachery had come to light, her death stopping a nuclear explosion in the heart of London, Harry's kidnap and Ruth's unscheduled return. Ros closed her eyes, it was all too much but she would never let her junior officers see how she was affected. She was the Section Chief, Harry's second in command. The events since Ben's murder had happened so quickly she was sure the rest of the team had trouble processing them. Lucas sipped his drink as he watched her. It was clear her mind was anywhere else but at the café with him. He just hoped it wasn't with Meynell and the events that had happened weeks earlier.

"Earth to Ros."

"What?"

"You were miles away." Lucas watched her intently. Ros snapped her eyes back to his. She had half expected to see pity but it seemed as though he was scruitinizing her. She lifted her mug once more unsure of what to say. She had never been one to be slow with the sharp comment or sarcastic retort but something in Lucas' eyes silenced her. "Are you ok? Ros? It's been a hellish few weeks."

"I know." Ros sighed. "I was there. Why are you doing this? Why are we even here?"

"The coffee is good."

"Lucas."

"Because maybe, just maybe Ros you aren't the only one who needs a friend."

Ros smiled slightly as Lucas held her gaze. She had a feeling that maybe, just once having a friend like Lucas would be ok. Having someone who was willing to help her pick up the pieces could work.

######################

A/N Please review.

"


End file.
